yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Remembering Yuna's First New Year/Handing out invitations to all of her friends
Here is how the New Year special begins in Yuna's Very Happy New Year!. The special begins at Canterlot, Princess Yuna was only a baby filly during her first new year. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Is my little Yuna having fun? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: It’s her favorite new year. Princess Celestia: Yes, it is a joyous occasion for her. Baby Yuna: (touches her mother’s nose) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Easy there. Hiro: Luna! The countdown is about to begin! Young Solarna: I can’t wait! The Crowd: 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Young Sharon: Happy New Year! Baby Yuna: (cooing in amazement) Hiro: Happy New Year, Luna. Princess Luna: You too, Hiro. As they kissed, Yuna was giggling with amazement as the screen fades into Yuna giggling playing with her friends while playing. Princess Yuna: (giggles) Chocolate Cake: (playing some video games with Yuna) You’re about to bite my dust, Yuna! Princess Yuna: You’re on! As Yuna and Chocolate Cake played the video game, she beat him and got a high score. Princess Yuna: Yes! High score! Chocolate Cake: (chuckles) You cheated. Princess Yuna: No way that I cheated, I just got lucky. Just then, Luna and Hiro arrived with Isamu on his stroller. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Hello, Everyone. E.B.: Hi, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro. Hi, Isamu. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa. Hiro: And how are you all doing today, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Very awesome! Princess Luna: Today is New Year’s Eve! Princess Yuna: New Year’s Eve!? OMG! I can’t believe the new year is coming! Guys! Are you hearing this!? Sheen Estevez: That was super awesome! Lincoln Loud: Woohoo! Scrappy-Doo: Yippee! Ronnie Anne Santiago: Oh, boy! As for Robotboy and Robotgirl, they’re a bit confused. Robotboy: What’s New Year’s Eve? Princess Yuna: What? Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of New Year’s Eve. Robotgirl: What can you tell us about it? Honker Muddlefoot: In the Gregorian calendar, New Year's Eve, the last day of the year, is on 31 December. In many countries, New Year's Eve is celebrated at evening parties, where many people dance, eat, drink, and watch or light fireworks. Some Christians attend a watchnight service. That, Robotboy and Robotgirl, is how people celebrate New Year's Eve. And once it’s midnight at 12:00 AM, begins the New Year before New Year’s Day by morning. Robotboy: Oh, we see now. Princess Yuna: That’s a bit long, Honker, but aren’t you forgetting that somebody will get kissed at the stroke of midnight. Snowdrop: You’re referring to the adults. Right, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, that’s what I’m going to say, Snowdrop. And with that, Yuna and her friends were looking forward to it. At the town square, Yuna and her friends were getting their invitations ready. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys, let’s send our invitations for all of our friends from near and far. Princess Twila: Okay. Let’s see. Invitations to the Land of Ooo. Portal Glow: Invitations to Bird Island, Piggy Island, and Eagle Island. Dipper Pines: Invitations to Disneyland aka the World of Disney. Scrappy-Doo: Invitations to CN City. Jimmy Neutron: Invitations to Nicktropolis. Princess Skyla: Invitations to Zootopia. And so, Yuna and her friends started handing out invitations to all good friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Opening Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225